


Target

by Ariyana



Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: [Crossover] Father Anderson is sent on a mission to take out a troublesome Brimestone agent. Though that's easier said than done. [HellsingBloodrayne] [unrelated to the other crossovers]
Kudos: 7





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not in the same continuity as my other BloodRayne crossovers.

**Title:** Target  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Fandoms:** Hellsing/BloodRayne  
**Rating:** 15+  
**Disclaimer:** BloodRayne is the property of Majesco and Terminal Reality. Hellsing is the property of Kohta Hirano. FYI this was written years ago, but I am posting it to have most of my stuff in one place.

**Target  
By Ariyana**

"Have you located the target yet?"

"No, this demon is tricky. The heathens have trained her well."

"The Brimstone Society must not be allowed to encroach any further. The harlot must be destroyed."

"Aye, she will taste my blessed blades."

XXX

She was surrounded by a small group of vampire hooligans. The hoods saw fit to laugh at her predicament. Cool and collected she stood her ground and calmly surveyed her enemies. A wicked smile found her face.

"So they sent a bunch of amateurs to stop me?"

Her words signaling their attack. Using lightening quick reflexes she dodged her first two attackers. Seemingly from nowhere the redheaded bombshell pulled out a harpoon to ensnare one of her would be attackers. The young vampire screamed out in agony as she yanked him into her arm blade. Impaling the novice and ripping him to shreds before his comrades could act. Blood spluttered everywhere as the other four vampires growled viciously.

"You'll pay for that bitch!"

"Promises, promises!" She answered whimsically.

Pulling out a pair of Glocks from hidden holsters, she began to fire accurately at her foes. Flipping through the air she landed in front of her last opponent. Pinning him to the wall with the barrel of the gun pointed at his face.

"Just because you're a vampire don't think for a minute you are stronger then me. A mere fledgling hasn't the power to deal with an experienced dhampir. So I am only going to ask you this once. Where's your Master?"

Before her prey could answer her reflexes kicked in avoiding the silver bayonet aimed at her head. Unfortunately her prey was not so lucky. She sighed in frustration at the now dead vampire.

"You spawn of the devil are next."

She turned to face the intruder that ruined her fun. Looking into the eyes of a priest holding silver bayonets. It didn't take long for her to realize the identity of her new opponent.

"Father Alexander Anderson of Section 13 Iscariot."

"Agent BloodRayne of the Brimstone Society."

"I see so they finally sent you to terminate me. I'm flattered."

"You and your Masters have interloped on the Vatican's business for the last time."

"They're not my Masters," she hissed revealing her fangs. "Have you come to fight or have you come to chat?"

"Prepare to die demon!"

Using her dilated perception Rayne dodged the in coming shower of bayonets, but one managed to slice her arm. Anderson laughed insanely as Rayne glared at the sight of her own blood.

"You're going to be sorry you did that!" she snarled.

Quickly she pulled out her Glocks and unloaded on the priest. He shrugged off the bullets and sent another round of bayonets in her direction. Long-range attacks were not going to work in this fight. Fighting blade to blade they matched each other move for move. Finally Anderson getting the upper hand stabbed Rayne through her midsection. She hunched over in his arms on the verge of defeat. Suddenly she began to laugh maniacally.

"What's so funny demon?"

Grabbing his head she licked the trail of blood off the side of his face and with great force kicked him away.

"You sick wench, how dare you?" he glared wiping the offending saliva away.

She easily pulled the bayonet from her stomach; the wound began to instantly regenerate. Rayne ran her tongue along the blade seductively and tossed it aside. Anderson scowled at her in disgust.

"You filthy beast!"

"I'm guessing you didn't get the memo. I do have weaknesses but silver isn't one of them. It's been a real _slice_ but I have to go."

Before he could protest she tossed an explosive his way. He managed to avoid the blast but his target escaped. Scanning the area he saw the wench looking down at him from the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Perhaps next time you can buy me dinner!" She laughed in a sultry tone.

Anderson glared in response. Dinner indeed, he would make sure next time that she feasted on his blessed silver. He would make sure that his blade connected with the demon's heart on their next meeting.


End file.
